The Echeladder
The Echeladder, previously called the Scoreboard, is a level-based system in Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! which takes inspiration from both Homestuck and Problem Sleuth, and carried on from the similar leveling system from the Emerald Arena. Players gain XP for dealing damage to entities on the field, which allows them to level up. Once players level up, their XP meter resets to 0 and they must obtain even more XP to level up again. As players level up, they earn Special Attacks, a concept first introduced in Scratch's Manor. Every new player starts off at Level 1 and must work their way up to Level 10, where they will become "fully leveled." It is possible to go past Level 10, but doing so grants players no additional attacks. There are three types of Special Attacks players can earn: Battle Techniques are powerful attacks centered around the skills and weapons of players. A fully leveled player will have four different "branches" of Battle Techniques. One branch contains a Level 1, Level 2, Level 5, and Level 10 version of the Battle Technique. Higher-leveled Battle Techniques have generally cooler flavor text and deal more damage. Most Battle Techniques are unique, but not all. Combat Operandi are very powerful attacks that pack a much greater punch than even a Level 10 Battle Technique. They take the skills and weapons of players to their fullest potential, and either create a devastating attack or a boon for a player that can be used for a few turns. Due to their power, they require the use of Sacred Items that are shared by all players and must be refilled periodically. A fully leveled player will have three unique Combat Operandi. Comb Raves are the most powerful attacks in the game, only accessible to fully leveled players. Every fully leveled player will have one Comb Rave that is only usable once. To use one, an Impetus Comb must be filled, which requires all players to deal a certain amount of damage. When damage is dealt, an equal amount of Pang Nectar will be taken to the Comb, and once the Comb is filled, the Nectar will turn into ripe Jocose Honey and can supercharge a player, allowing for use of a Comb Rave. List of Levels * Level 1 takes 0 XP to get to. Players start out with this level. * Level 2 takes 25,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 1 Battle Technique from it. * Level 3 takes 30,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 2 Battle Technique from it. * Level 4 takes 35,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 2 Lv. 1 Battle Technique from it. * Level 5 '''takes 40,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 5 Battle Technique and the first Combat Operandi from it. * '''Level 6 takes 60,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 3 Lv. 1 Battle Technique and a Branch 3 Lv. 2 Battle Technique from it. * Level 7 takes 80,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 10 Battle Technique, Branch 2 Lv. 2 Battle Technique, Branch 2 Lv. 5 Battle Technique, and the second Combat Operandi from it. * Level 8 takes 125,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 2 Lv. 10 Battle Technique and a Branch 3 Lv. 10 Battle Technique from it. * Level 9 takes 200,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 4 Lv. 1 Battle Technique, Branch 4 Lv. 2 Battle Technique, Branch 4 Lv. 5 Battle Technique, Branch 4 Lv. 10 Battle Technique, and the third Combat Operandi from it. * Level 10 takes 500,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Comb Rave and a special title from it. * Level 11 '''takes 750,000 XP to get to. Levels from this point on are purely cosmetic and players earn nothing from them. * '''Level 12 takes 1,000,000 XP to get to. * Level 13 'takes 1,500,000 XP to get to. List of Player Stats This will be a list of all the Special Attacks and Levels of players on the Echeladder. An asterisk (*) denotes a retroactive title, which means that the player's title for that level cannot be found for some reason, and the title displayed was thought of for this very page. 'insert_generic_username Levels * Lv. 1: Newcomer. * Lv. 2: Baby-Skylark. * Lv. 3: Alchemy Boy. * Lv. 4: Boy-Skylark*. * Lv. 5: Zillyhoo Warhero. * Lv. 6: Daybreaker. * Lv. 7: Hourhand. * Lv. 8: Hopeful. * Lv. 9: Generic Gamer. * Lv. 10: Aquamarine Lord. Battle Techniques *'.Jpeg's Ire '- A Battle Technique chain that involves using the amazing powers of .jpeg corruption. **Level 1: UNKNOWN **Level 2 -''' Unreal Air: Summon Unreal Air, which promptly floats away, to deal damage to enemies through the sheer .jpegness of it. **Level 5 - '''Santa Smash: UNKNOWN **Level 10 - Oncest: 'Do... something to an enemy. It's not really clear, and could probably scar someone for life. *'Hella Diceroll '- A Battle Technique chain that involves using the power of the Dicestaction Octagonapus. **Level 1: Fire the Dicestaction at an enemy, then corrupt them into attacking their allies. **Level 2 -' Sweet Catch: UNKNOWN **Level 5 - Brahj Octet: UNKNOWN (Never described?) **Level 10 - Jeffing Awesome: 'Drop the Dicestaction down a Warp Pipe to distract an enemy, then summon Sweet Bro to attack them while they're playing poker with you. *'Clockbreaker '''- A Battle Technique chain that involves summoning the Midnight Crew. **Level 1: '''UNKNOWN **Level 2 - Stroke Of Twelve: UNKNOWN **Level 5 - Unmade Time: UNKNOWN **Level 10 - High Noon: 'Steal Spade Slick's God-Tier Clock, then shoot its cueball into the sun, where it then drops into an enemy. *'Generic Storm - A Battle Technique chain that uses Perfectly Generic Objects in imaginative ways. **Level 1: Summon a storm of Perfectly Generic Objects to deal damage. **Level 2 - Generic Fort: Build a fort out of Perfectly Generic Objects, then utilize its Perfectly Generic Cannons to deal damage. **Level 5 - Generigorg'': ''Summon Generigorg, a Perfectly Generic facsimile of Logorg from Jailbreak, to deal damage. **Level 10 - Drillgenerigorg: Summon Drillgenerigorg, a Perfectly Generic facsimile of Drillgorg from Jailbreak, to drill into your enemies. Combat Operandi * Daybreak - Fire the legendary weapon Daybreak, creating a beam of raw power that will OHKO a low-HP entity in a massive explosion. Uses up the weapon, which must be re-forged afterwards. * Double Midnight '''- '''UNKNOWN * Santa's Sweets - UNKNOWN TheLordErelye Levels * Lv. 1: Minor Magician. * Lv. 2: Spellcaster. * Lv. 3: Ink Scribe. * Lv. 4: Librarian*. * Lv. 5: Occultist. * Lv. 6: Thaumcrafter. * Lv. 7: High Roller. * Lv. 8: Aristotle's Pupil. * Lv. 9: Ambiguous Theoretician. * Lv. 10: Amethyst Mage. Battle Techniques * The Pen - A Battle Technique that uses pens? Presumably has to do with writing. ** Level 1: ** Level 2 - The Sword: ** Level 5 - Ratification: ** Level 10 - Word of God: * Cold Front - Probably something to do with coldness. ** Level 1: ** Level 2 - Hurricane: ** Level 5 - Tempest's Temper: ** Level 10 - Maelstrombound: * Oglogoth's Cry - A Battle Technique that involves Horrorterrors. ** Level 1: ** Level 2 - Nyogtha's Gaze: ** Level 5 - Fluthlu's Touch: ** Level 10 - Horrorterror: * Elven Tale - Probably involves elvenness. Or something. Don't look at me, it's not like I'm Erelye. ** Level 1: ** Level 2 - Woodlands: ** Level 5 - Unknown Tome: ** Level 10 - Regicide: Combat Operandi Netpatham Levels * Lv. 1: Newcomer. * Lv. 2: Chaos Novice. * Lv. 3: Pearl Before Chaos. * Lv. 4: Paradoxical. * Lv. 5: Blizzardman. * Lv. 6: Mr. Freeze. * Lv. 7: Avatar. * Lv. 8: Hexadecimator. * Lv. 9: Thaumic Theorist. * Lv. 10: Gold Techie. Battle Techniques Combat Operandi The_Nonexistent_Tazz Levels * Lv. 1: Newcomer. * Lv. 2: Door-Opener. * Lv. 3: Entrancesmither. * Lv. 4: Snout-Puncher. * Lv. 5: Unlocker*. * Lv. 6: Denizen Dweller. * Lv. 7: Gatekeeper. * Lv. 8: Final Destination. * Lv. 9: Caledfwlch Unleashed. * Lv. 10: Olive Bard. Battle Techniques Combat Operandi Irecreeper Levels * Lv. 1: End Beginner. * Lv. 2: Ender's Eye. * Lv. 3: Chair Knight. * Lv. 4: Chair Prince. * Lv. 5: Halfway's End. * Lv. 6: Enderpeace. * Lv. 7: Problem Inspector. * Lv. 8: Chairheir. * Lv. 9: Cranky Creeper. * Lv. 10: Chalk Heir. Battle Techniques Combat Operandi TT2000 Levels * Lv. 1: Slow Shot. * Lv. 2: Sharpshoot. * Lv. 3: Eagle-Eyed. * Lv. 4: Huntsman. * Lv. 5: Arrowhead. * Lv. 6: Conspiring Creator. * Lv. 7: The Player. * Lv. 8: Notch's Forger. * Lv. 9: Totally Tenacious. Battle Techniques Combat Operandi CobaltShade Levels * Lv. 1: Newcomer. * Lv. 2: Coding Novice. * Lv. 3: Byte Battler. * Lv. 4: Foreign Octet. * Lv. 5: Uniter. * Lv. 6: Cobalt Chemist. * Lv. 7: Original. * Lv. 8: Toxicoder. * Lv. 9: Chemical Assailant. * Lv. 10: Steel Chemist Battle Techniques * Unicode - A Battle Technique chain that is based entirely around the Unicode standard. ** Level 1: UNKNOWN ** Level 2: - Emote War: UNKNOWN, '''probably involves inserting emoji characters into code. ** Level 5: - '''Hour of Code: UNKNOWN ** Level 10: - United: 'Summons a soldier made entirely of Unicode characters that assaults the target. * '''Chemodrop '- A Battle Technique chain that involves deadly chemicals and other stuff. ** Level 1: '''UNKNOWN ** Level 2 - Chemoblast: UNKNOWN ** Level 5 - Chemonuke: UNKNOWN ** Level 10 - Chemopocalypse: 'Airdrops containers of deadly chemicals that are loaded into Chemocide and fired at the target. * '''Headshot Times Zero '- A Battle Technique chain that is identical to TT's Headshot Times Zero. ** Level 1: '''UNKNOWN ** Level 2 - Head-roller: UNKNOWN ** Level 5 - Machina: UNKNOWN ** Level 10 - Twitch Shot: UNKNOWN * Containment Breach '''- A Battle Technique chain that uses SCP objects to deal damage. Shared with Crusher. ** Level 1: '''UNKNOWN ** Level 2 - Euclid: UNKNOWN, 'presumably releases Euclid-class SCPs to aid in battle. ** Level 5 - '''Keter: UNKNOWN, '''presumably releases Keter-class SCPs to aid in battle. ** Level 10 - 'REDACTED: '''REDACTED Combat Operandi * '''Total Randomness: '''Goes into Total Randomness mode. * '''Holy Smite: UNKNOWN, '''presumably involves Notch's Smiter. * '''XK-CLASS: UNKNOWN, presumably has to do with SCPs. pionoplayer Levels * Lv. 1: Combat Apprentice. * Lv. 2: Combat Teacher*. * Lv. 3: Combat Master. * Lv. 4: Down to Earth. * Lv. 5: Authority. * Lv. 6: Multiversal. * Lv. 7: Devoid of Heat. * Lv. 8: Armsmaster. * Lv. 9: Armageddon's Conductor. * Lv. 10: Cobalt Master. Battle Techniques Combat Operandi fseftr Levels * Lv. 1: Tertiary. * Lv. 2: Secondary. * Lv. 3: Primary. * Lv. 4: Old Navy. * Lv. 5: Silent Killer. * Lv. 6: Ideoque. * Lv. 7: War's Fair. * Lv. 8: Lapis Lord. * Lv. 9: Cerulean Totality. * Lv. 10: Blue Rogue. Battle Techniques * Blue, Blue - A Battle Technique that involves using the powers of Ultramarine and other blue weapons. ** Level 1: Transport you and your opponent into an empty void where you are free to fire all of Ultramarine's weaponry at it. ** Level 2 - Marine Madness: UNKNOWN ** Level 5 - Lapis Uprise: Create a giant Lapis Lazuli block and destroy it, sending the shrapnel towards an opponent and finishing off with a Hammer Flip. ** Level 10 - Ultramarine: UNKNOWN * Complementary - A Battle Technique that involves using colored copies to create team attacks. ** Level 1: Flashstep to create a blue copy and orange copy of yourself that team up against an opponent. ** Level 2 - Manndarin: UNKNOWN ** Level 5 - Monochrome: Create blue, orange, and grey copies of yourself that team up against an opponent. The blue and orange copies aggress, while the grey copy uses mime-based powers. ** Level 10 - Colormatic: Create nine copies of yourself in very diverse colors that all team up against an opponent, using powerful redstone and spectra-based attacks. * Orbital Drop - A Battle Technique that involves allied ships using devastating attacks on opponents. ** Level 1: UNKNOWN ** Level 2 - Parting Gift: A fleet of ships head to your position and suicide rush an opponent, also causing all attacks of your faction to minicrit next turn. ** Level 5 - Atomic Fire: UNKNOWN ** Level 10 - Planet Cracker: A fleet of ships use nuclear power to create a large green ball that creates an atomic fireball and sterilizes the area, dealing damage to opponents and causing further attacks against them to minicrit. * Downpour '''- A Battle Technique chain that involves using the power of water in terrain-changing attacks. ** Level 1: '''UNKNOWN ** Level 2 - Rain Season:' UNKNOWN' ** Level 5 - Thunderclap:' UNKNOWN' ** Level 10 - Noah's Flood: Use Gib Tsunami and the power of the elements to create a raging storm that traps your opponent, trapping them and allowing you to attack them greatly. Combat Operandi * Pax Azurite - Summon a holographic image of your Ancestor, Azurite, from beneath the earth and charge with him to attack an opponent. Uses up 6 Weasel Snot. * Blue Skies - Obtain the Master Bolt of Zeus from a bridge to the heavens, and combine it with Ultramarine to create the Aurora Lazuli, a superpowered weapon that can be used for several turns. Uses up 8 of all Sacred Items. * Reacharound - Head into the alternate timeline of Be the Godmodders and get the players there to use their dark godmodding magic against an opponent. Uses up 9 Pie Filling, 3 Weasel Snot, and 1 Elf Tear. ManiacMasteR Levels * Lv. 1: Nether Novice. * Lv. 2: Lesser Evil. * Lv. 3: Maniacal. * Lv. 4: Fourth Wall. * Lv. 5: Fifth Wall. * Lv. 6: Greater Evil*. * Lv. 7: The Lord. * Lv. 8: Netherender. * Lv. 9: Apocalyptic Terminator. * Lv. 10: Maroon King. Battle Techniques Combat Operandi Gutza1 Levels * Lv.1: Newcomer. * Lv.2: Alchemic Tinkerer. * Lv.3: ??? * Lv.4: ??? * Lv.5: Antimaster. * Lv.6: ??? * Lv.7: Antilord. * Lv.8: Elven Savior. * Lv. 9: Universal Antimatist Battle Techniques * Antiblast - A Battle Technique that uses the power of antimatter and the weapons that utilize it. Intended for Lothyra. ** Level 1: Get a bunch of antimatter weapons to fire at a target in tandem. ** Level 2 - iAntiblast: Charge a sphere of antimatter and then fire it at a target, much like Samus Aran's charge blast. ** Level 5 - Antinuke: Launch an Antimatter Nuke, then use iAntimak's magnetic powers to accelerate it to much higher speeds than normal. ** Level 10 - Antichamber: Use iAntimak to create a large black cube of antimatter that orbits its target. Then throw a normal black cube into the antimatter one, trapping the target into an antimatter chamber. Note: Reference to the video game of the same name. * Tesla's Improv - A Battle Technique utilizing the Tesla/electricity alchemies. ** Level 1: Fire up the Tesla Components to create a massive pulse of electrical energy. ** Level 2 - Static Shock: Creates a ball of electricity that bursts right before impact, assaulting its target with a wave of lightning. ** Level 5 - Lightning Quick: Uses all the electricity alchemies to short-circuit Bender, giving him super speed. Then runs around shooting the target, which cannot dodge or block his blasts because of his speed. ** Level 10 - Supercell: * Guns Akimbo - A Battle Technique that invokes the power of MOAR DAKKA! Intended for Bender. ** Level 1: Materialize some machine guns and charge at a target, firing them all. ** Level 2 - Rambo Style: Attach rocket launchers to hands and fire at target. ** Level 5 - Heavy Metal: ** Level 10 - Maximalist: * Universal - A series of Battle Techniques that involves using Universal Aid. ** Level 1: ** Level 2 - First Aid: ** Level 5 - Superpower: ** Level 10 - Megaversal: Combat Operandi * Antimatter RIP '''- Load especially volatile antimatter into iAntimak, then continuously compress and detonate it until it rips apart spacetime and forms a black hole. Shoot the black hole at the target. * '''UU Ultimatum - Summon a bunch of UU-Matter to turn into a deadly version of Optimus Prime made of UU-Matter. * Existence Now - UNKNOWN Category:Game Concept Category:DTG2